


Right Here Waiting

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Post 'Graduation Day Part 2' - Buffy thinks about Angel's leaving





	Right Here Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.
> 
> Title and lyrics by Richard Marx
> 
> Lyrics in italics

_Oceans apart, day after day_  
_And I slowly go insane_  
_I hear your voice_  
_On the line_  
_But it doesn’t stop the pain_  
_If I see you next to never_  
_How can we say forever_  
_Wherever you go_  
_Whatever you do_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_Or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you…_  


I’ve come here for some peace, well as much as my tormented heart will allow. The others would call it running away from my problems but they would be wrong. The only running away I am doing is from them and their good intentions.

Normal. Do you know something Angel; I am so sick of hearing that bloody word! When will everyone realise that I am not normal, my life is not normal and there is no damn way it ever will be? I’m the Slayer – we don’t do normal. Vampires, demons and other creatures of the night yes, but never normal! You started it and now everyone has jumped on the bandwagon. ‘Get a normal life Buffy. Find a normal boyfriend Buffy.’ Not one of you has ever stopped to think about what I want, what I need. No one has ever asked me my definition of normal.

Forever, that’s the whole point. You may not have meant it but I did. If that means I go through the rest of my life with a shattered heart then that’s the way it shall be. It won’t be that long anyhow, I’ve already outlived the life expectancy of most Slayers. One day soon I shall meet that demon who’s just that little bit quicker, that little bit more cunning, that little bit more powerful and it will all be over. I think I deserve some happiness until then, but I don’t want it if it isn’t with you.

 _I took for granted, all the times_  
_That I though would last somehow_  
_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_  
_But I can’t get near you now_  
_Oh can’t you see it Baby_  
_You’ve got me goin’ crazy_  


I still find it hard to accept you’re not here. At least when you were Angelus I got to see you, even if it wasn’t you. Now is worse. I know where you are, I can speak to you on the phone, but I can’t have contact with you. Like today. I wanted to run to you, to find comfort in your arms, but you’re not here. So I’m in your apartment, it’s the closest I can get to you. If I rang you I don’t think you’d understand. You’d tell me it takes time, that I should move on and find someone who can give me everything you can’t. And then you’d tell me that you still love me, as if that’s some kind of consolation. It’s not. It’s like sticking a band-aid on a severed artery. The only thing that would help is for you to tell me that you’re coming back to me. But that isn’t going to happen.

 _Wherever you go_  
_Whatever you do_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_Or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  



End file.
